What to do When You're Banished From Egypt
by Pie Is Charming
Summary: What happens when your dad is the pharoah? You don't even believe in the religion you are supposed too? This is what happened to Delaney. Follow her on this comical adventure as she travels to Athens, Greece from Egypt.Actually complete


**_Author's Note- This was for a school project. Sorry for any type of grammatical or Mythological errors. Also, sorry for the quick ending. This was ment for Humor as it had to be Historical and comical. _**

**_What to do When You're Banished from Egypt_**

(Egypt to Athens)

Written By;

Me and LilyEvans098 for a school project

"DELANY GET OVER HERE!" That is my father; truthfully I think he lives to torture me. I mean he is not like a normal father I know he is the Pharaoh and all, but still I am his first child…

"Delany we have to go", said my mother.

"**DON'T YOU GET I DON'T BELIEVE IN THIS STUFF!"**I yelled at her.

"You have to come Luke will be there!"She replied.

"WHAT? REALLY? Yeah I'll come", I said. Luke is my dream guy. I've had a crush on him since I met him.

The thing that really bugs me about being the pharaoh's daughter is that we can never be late for worship. We live right next to the temple and we get there at dawn I mean who really goes that early?

I thought I saw a familiar face. "Psst mother is that Ashley?" I whispered.

"I think so. Why don't you invite her to come sit with us?" replied my mother.

"HEY ASHLEY! COME SIT WITH US!" I yelled across the temple. This caused me to get some really nasty glares from the other people and a boring lecture from my dad. Ashley came walking over and sat next to me. She is my best friend.

"There's Luke," Ashley teased me.

"SHUT UP!" I said coming out a little too loud.

My dad glared an evil stare as he spoke to the crowd. Just then Luke and his posy walked into the temple.

"H…H…Hi Luke" I said.

"Hi" he replied.

Luke whispered, "OMG I talked to her."

Ashley then turned to me and said "did you hear him?"

"No, I was just staring at him! Of Course I heard him! Eeek! Whoops that was a little loud. SORRY EVERYONE!" I said

"Delany! Go Home!" Yelled my father.

"Okay, Bye!" I said to him. I got a few evil glares and I went home.

So there I was sitting at home in my room and I looked out of the window, I realized "OMG IT'S LUKE AHHH…" then I ran away to hide. Luke tried to stop me but I ran. Then all I heard was "FEE FIE FOW FUMB!"

"Me Luke! Sorry I entered your house. I was just looking for D….D…..Delany. Got to Go Bye." Said Luke.

"Ok so I got to get my basket, clothes, tools, got to go steal from the kitchen, and I am going to Greece. OMG, Greece is going to be so awesome!" I said.

What? You're going to Greece?" I said.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, no I was talking to my cat, yea my cat" I said.

"Then where is your cat?"Asked my Father

"She, um, jumped out of the window. NO, FLUFFY, NO!" I replied

"I thought your cat name was Fred and there is no dead cat below your window." My father stated.

"Well you know cats have nine lives, she probably just landed on her feet and ran away"

"Okay?" said dad, "but we have to go to the temple at noon. Great that's now." Then Ashley ran into my room.

"Geez, why is everyone coming in _my_ room?" I said.

"Come on Delaney your dad is banishing someone (I hope it's that guy that jumps on my house at night)", she said.

"Ok, sure"

So there I was minding my own business in the temple when my dad said, "DELANEY! GET UP HERE!"

"WHOA! I WON A GAME SHOW!"I told him

"NO, I BANISH YOU!" he replied

So then I was like "SO I DIDN'T WIN A GAME SHOW?"

He yelled at me and said "I AM SERIOUS"

So I told him off "Bye I'm going to Greece!"

So I was finally on my way and I made sure I had my hairless cat Fluffy for protection. So I went down to the Nile a big black fluffy mound jumped on me and I yelled "I GOT A CAT AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO US HER!"

"Meow" said fluffy.

"SPIKE SIT!" yelled someone.

The big, black, fluffy mound of fur backed up and sat in the river. Then someone appeared in front of me.

"Hi, thy name is Sam" he said. "How may thy help thou?"

"I'm kind of curious why do you talk so funny?" I replied

"Thy am Greek" replied Sam

"I'm heading there" I said.

"Cool. Thy have some great structures in Athens." He said "But, do thou know thy Gods?"

"Yeah I know them" I replied

"Thy can take thou to Greece if she wants but, thou will have to excuse spike."

"Okay" I replied. On the way there I kept thinking of Luke but I kind of like Sam. "Hey Sam I have a couple of questions: Who are your parents? What's your favorite color?, How old are you?, do you like cats?"I asked.

"Umm thy mothers name is Ophelia and thy dad is…is...Apollo. Green. 16. Sorta. And thou?

"My mom is… YOUR DAD IS APOLLO?"

"Yes, thy thought thou knew the gods."

"I do but that's like really awesome! I replied "oh yeah my dad's a pharaoh and my mom is his wife. I'm 15 and my favorite color is zimbabwayla which is a dark yellow almost goldie silver. And of course I like cats. Why would I have one if I don't like them?"

"Thou has a cat?" asked Sam

"No this is my pet camel its name is fluffy!"

Sam replied, "He's a cat not a camel!"

"IT'S A GIRL CAT! SAY YOU'RE SORRY! YOU AFFENDED HER! I strongly stated

"Oh Dear Gods. Thy am so SORRY!" Sam said

"That's okay," I said

"Let's camp out here" said Sam

Ok so thy met this really stupid girl and now thy are camping and making thy way to Greece. And she's making weird noises weird noises and thy keep hearing thy name.

"SAM! SAM!" she said

"OH NO, thou is waking up"

Okay, so I was having this awesome dream about Sam. We were at the Odeion of Agrippa. I had no idea what we were doing but it was so dreamy.

I dreaded the next morning. We had been traveling for many days and we were running out of food, but guess what! The next day me and the adorable Sam saw a city right in front of us, literally I walked right into the side of a building.

"Welcome to Athens, are thou okay?" said Sam.

"Yea I'm okay" I said. "Let's go sightseeing"

"Sure! Well the building you hit your head on is the Hephaesteion. Thy Athenians built it to honor thy God Hephaestus, the God of invention and craft", said Sam.

"I knew that…" I stated firmly.

"Of course thou did", Sam said sarcastically "Thy next building is the Bouleuterion"

"That's the place where the council meets"

"YAY! Thy knows something!"

"Okay to your left is thy Odeion of Agrippa"

"mm… that sounds familiar"

"really? You must have heard of the first class tragedies (aka goat songs)"

"What's a gout?"

"It's a goat. And it is that thing"

"EWWWWWWW! IT HAS A BEARD!" I said.

"Okay moving on" said Sam "so, next is thy Stoa of Attalos, in other words where the people shop. And last but not least the Parthenon. This is…"

"the biggest shrine to Goats?" I answered

"no it's Athena!"replied Sam

"okay, cool."

"Greece just held the Olympics…." said Sam

"Hey Sam great job winning the chariot races. Haven't seen you in a while." Said someone who then decided to hug my SAM!

Then she flipped her hair and said "my name's Alyssa". Then she got all in my face and said "Sam hand me Fluffy!"

"whoa whoa whoa back up. You have a hairless cat named him fluffy?"

"I'TS A SHE! YOU OFFENDED HER! SAY YOUR SORRY!"

"I'M NOT SAYING SORRY, IT'S A CAT!"said Alyssa.

"say it or you'll be sorry!" I said

"NO!"

"PRESSURE POINT!" I screamed. Ok so I gave her the pressure point and told Sam how nice she was.

"And I won" he finished "Thy family is really rich so they got thy the do the equestrian events, such as chariot racing. We are going to party about me winning the Olympics."

At the party Sam said "Thy best friend is here. He is from Egypt"

"Who is he? I might know him." I said

"LUKE!", then I suddenly slapped Sam. Then he yelled "HEY LUKE, COME SIT WITH US" then I slapped Sam again.

"No thanks, Sam. I'm sittin' with Alyssa who's telling me this story about Delaney's cat."

"Oh good" I whispered

We fell asleep and there was a big bright light and I said, "SAM! Don't go toward the light! This is how it's going to end!"

"D…D…Dad?" asked Sam.

"Yes thy son," answered Apollo.

"OH MY GODS! It's him! APOLLO! I am hyperventilating!"I screamed. Then I ran up and gave him a big hug.

"DON'T PUSH IT!" said Apollo

"DAD! Yes this is thy father Apollo! Meet thy friend Delaney! And do you even know what hypervenalating means?" asked Sam

"NOPE" I replied.

"Thou Is quite something! Said Apollo. And for a split blink of the eye I think I saw hugged Sam!

"Sam can you take me back to Egypt to see my family? I miss them even the way my father tortured me and I want them to see you!" I asked kinda shocked at myself.

"Thy can if you really want thy to" said Sam

Then I realized I don't want to go back. I like Sam and Athens too much to leave. Anyway I am banished so I couldn't go back if I wanted to.


End file.
